koenigderloewenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vitani
Vitani ist ein Charakter aus Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich. Sie ist die Tochter von Zira und die Schwester von Nuka und Kovu. Aussehen Vitani ist eine helle, goldbraune Löwin mit blauen Augen, dunkelbrauner Augenumrandung, schwarzen Augenbrauen, pinker, dreieckiger Nase, weißen Zehen und einem wuscheligen Fell auf ihrem Kopf, das es so aussehen lässt, als hätte sie einen kleinen Pony. Als Erwachsene wird ihr Fell grau-cremefarben, ihr Pony geht zurück, ihre Augenbrauen werden wuscheliger, ihre Wangen runden sich, ihre Nase bekommt eine dunklere Farbe und sie bekommt Sommersprossen. Vom Körperbau her wird sie ebenfalls schlank und knochig und schlägt hier durchaus nach ihrer Mutter. Charakter Passend zu ihrem Namen, der frei übersetzt etwa "Ich bin der Krieg" bedeutet, hat sie einen eher hochmütigen und unterkühlten Charakter, der bei ihr bereits als Kind schon zum Vorschein kam, als sie ihren Bruder aufzieht oder mit ihm kämpfen möchte. Auch war sie ihrer Mutter überaus loyal, wagte jedoch im entscheidenden Krieg, sich als erste gegen sie zu stellen. Alles in allem ist sie also eine kämpferische, selbstbewusste Löwin, die streckenweise sehr nach ihrer Mutter kommt, im Gegensatz zu dieser aber durchaus ein Gewissen besitzt. Auftritte ''Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Vitani ist zuerst mit ihrem Bruder Nuka zusehen. Sie reißt an einer Baumrinde herum. Nuka durchtrennt den gespannten Ast mit seiner Kralle, sodass Vitani kopfüber zurück fällt und lacht sie aus. Genervt erinnert sie Nuka daran, dass er auf Kovu aufpassen hätte sollen, und dass ihre Mutter wütend sein wird. Als Zira dann mit Kovu im Maul kommt, ist sie wütend auf Nuka. Vitani möchte mit Kovu kämpfen, doch Zira unterbricht sie. Sie singt in Ziras Wiegenlied mit. Später sieht man sie mit ihrem Bruder ein Feuer legen. Sie ist genervt, da Nuka sich unmöglich verhält. Später beim Feuer legen will sie möglichst schnell vorgehen. Nachdem Kovu Simba und den anderen beigetreten ist, sieht sie, wie Kovu die Chance hatte, Simba zu töten, es aber nicht tat. Außer sich vor Wut, läuft sie zu ihrer Mutter Zira, die ihr anfangs nicht glaubt. Vitani beharrt, sie habe es mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie ist bei dem ersten Angriff auf Simba dabei. Sie springt auf Simbas Rücken, kratzt und beißt ihn. Kovu will Simba helfen, doch Vitani stößt Kovu mit einem kräftigen Tritt ihrer Hinterbeine gegen eine Felsen und Kovu wird für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nachdem Simba angefangen hat zu klettern, laufen sie, Nuka, Zira und andere Löwen ihm nach. Vitani steht rechts neben ihrer Mutter und beobachtet das Schauspiel. Als Nuka stirbt, da das Holz auf ihn stürzt, ist sie tieftraurig, und sagt nur "Nuka..." Als der letzte Angriff naht, an dem Kovu und Kiara nicht teilnehmen, ist sie wie die anderen vom Schlamm bedeckt. Sie steht nahe bei ihrer Mutter Zira. Vitani kämpft gegen andere Löwen, bis Kiara kommt, und sagt, dass sie alle eins sind. Zira gibt das Zeichen zum Angriff und Vitani ist die erste, die sich dagegen wehrt. Darauf beginnen einige Löwinnen nachzudenken und als Zira droht, ihre Tochter zu töten, sind die Schattenländer so angewidert von ihrer Anführerin und stellen sich auf Simbas Seite. Danach ist Vitani nicht mehr zu sehen. Familie Zitate '''Vitani:' Nuka, wo ist Kovu? Hast du ihn schon wieder alleine gelassen? Nuka: Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, hier im Schattenland heißt es jeder Löwe für sich! Diese kleine Termite muss endlich lernen für sich selbst zu sorgen. Vitani: Mutter wird wütend sein... du solltest doch auf ihn aufpassen! Nuka: Ist mir doch egal....ich sollte König sein! Ich bin der Älteste, ich bin der Stärkste, ich bin der Klügste....awwwww diese Termiten!! —Nuka und Vitani "Komm jetzt, Nuka! Kiara ist schon auf der Jagd. Wir müssen uns beeilen!" — Vitani zu Nuka Vitani: ''Na, wo ist denn deine hübsche Tochter, Nala?'' Nala: ''Vitani!'' — Vitani zu Nala während des Angriffs "Nein Mutter. Kiara hat Recht. Genug" — Vitani wehrt sich gegen ihre Mutter Bilder CubVitani.jpg|Vitani Nuka_vitani.jpg|Nuka und Vitani als Erwachsene Vitani 2.jpg Vitani 4.jpg Vitani 5.jpg Quellen Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Löwe Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Filmen Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Relatives of the King Charaktere Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Bösewichte Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Relatives of the King Königsfamilie Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Königsfamilie Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie